


Afterglow

by pioneergurl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl
Summary: Draco goes through some self discovery and becomes friends with Harry.





	1. You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during fifth year but instead of Draco and Harry still being enemies they start to become friends. Draco also learns to accept himself/become a better person. Just wanted to write something cute!

Draco watched from behind a stack of books as Potter, Weasley and Granger took seats across the library from him. He had come here by himself in the hopes of actually finishing his Transfiguration homework without Crabbe and Goyle trying to copy off of him. He was nearly finished but was now distracted by the three Gryffindors sitting huddled in a corner. He wondered if they were up to some secret plan or if they were just doing homework. Unfortunately for Draco he couldn’t hear a word they said to one another. It was only two weeks into the start of the new term and Draco was already back to obsessing over Potter. Who was he kidding? He hardly ever stopped obsessing, even over the summer.

He quickly hid his head behind his books as Potter looked up. Too scared to peek around the books again, he bent over his Transfiguration homework, hoping Potter hadn’t spotted him eavesdropping. As Draco worked he heard muffled whispers, pages turning and quills scratching, but nothing of importance. Not that it really mattered to him, Draco thought, if they were up to something. He probably wouldn’t do anything with the information, just hope that Potter knew what he was doing, because the truth was, Draco didn’t hate Harry Potter. In fact, he admired him and wanted him to defeat the Dark Lord. Of course, Draco had never told anyone this, and he had no plans too, but everyday he wished he could be on Potter’s side. 

It had taken the Dark Lord coming back in Draco’s fourth year for him to realize how real and dire the circumstances were. Before that he had simply gone along with what his parents, mainly his father, had believed, never actually thinking the Dark Lord would return. But on that fateful night when his father was called back to the Dark Lord, Draco knew real fear. He was afraid for his parents and his friends, and suddenly afraid for Potter. During the summer break he had continued to act like the perfect Death Eater’s son, but he was getting tired of it and was beginning to hate himself more and more because of it. But if he wasn’t a Death Eater’s son, who was he? It was all he had ever known.

Draco finished his homework and began to slowly pack up his bag, hoping to slip out of the library unnoticed. Knowing if Potter spotted him taunts would ensue, and he had zero energy to be mean to Potter tonight. He cautiously raised his head and gazed around the library. Potter and his gang were no longer sitting in the corner, he hadn’t even heard them leave. Feeling relieved that he didn’t have to sneak out, he sat up and stretched his cramped muscles before packing up the rest of his belonging. Just as Draco was thinking how lucky he was to avoid an encounter, Potter strode out from behind a shelf of books, carrying a stack in his hands. 

Both boys froze upon seeing each other. Draco automatically reached for his wand but stopped when he realized Potter’s hands were full of books and he had no way of easily reaching his wand. 

“What are you waiting for Malfoy? Go ahead and curse me,” Potter taunted. Anger swept through Draco. Not at Potter but at his own cowardice. Why couldn’t he just admit to Potter that he didn’t want to be enemies anymore? Why couldn’t he just end this farce now?  
Draco reached for his wand once again but instead of using it to curse Potter, he stowed it gently into his bag, and buckled the bag shut. 

“Maybe next time Potter,” Draco replied, before turning on his heel and practically running out of the library.  
………………………………………………………...  
Safe in the Slytherin common room, Malfoy collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily while trying to catch his breath. A mixture of panic and adrenaline were coursing through his body as the scene in the library played over and over in his head. 

“What happened to you?” asked Pansy, who Draco only now realized was sitting in the chair opposite him.

“Nothing, just fancied a jog through the castle,” replied Draco, knowing his feeble excuse would never fool Pansy.

Pansy eyed him suspiciously, “It must’ve been something really embarrassing, so I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Thanks Pansy. I’m off to bed, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Draco.”

Draco made his way up to bed, his head still spinning from what had happened between him and Potter. If there was anyone he could tell, it would be Pansy. Slowly Draco had been letting his guard down with her. He may even be able to call her a friend. She was the one person in the whole of Hogwarts that knew he wasn’t actually a prat. He had even gone so as far as to make comments that were decidedly un-Death Eater like and she had responded understandingly. But he wasn’t sure if she would understand him liking Potter. Not only had he been saying how much he hated Potter for years now, but Slytherins and Gryffindors never really got along. 

He sighed as he flopped down onto his bed, maybe he would tell Pansy if something more had happened between him and Potter. But nothing had really happened tonight. In the moment it had felt like a big step forward; Draco refusing to curse Potter when he vulnerable. If anyone had been there to witness it, Draco was sure they would’ve been surprised. Now though, with the adrenaline rush wearing off Draco felt silly for thinking anything of it.

Potter was probably in his own common room right now with Granger and Weasley thinking up hundreds of different reasons for Draco’s response, all of them most likely evil. Draco’s secret was safe. Years of being enemies wouldn’t be wiped away by one encounter. All he had to do was be extra horrible to Potter the next time he saw him. Draco could do that, he would just suck it up and act as he always did. What was the point of becoming good now, anyway? 

Draco sighed heavily once more; being good would mean being happy.  
………………………………………...  
The next day in Potions, Draco stared at the back of Potter’s head plotting a horrible plan to make sure that Potter knew he hated him. Draco sighed deeply, resigned to his fate of forever hating Potter. As Snape continued to drone on about the day’s lesson, Draco resolved on cursing Potter’s cauldron to magically tip over, ruining the potion they were all to hand in at the end of the day. Draco knew Snape would love an opportunity to penalize Potter no matter how much he objected to not being the one to knock over his own cauldron. 

As Draco began to make his own potion his head was full of doubts and guilt. He was almost positive that Potter would accuse him of being the one to curse him. But what if Potter didn’t suspect him? Then the whole thing would be pointless and he would have made Potter fail the lesson for no reason. He needed Potter to think that he still despised him, despite letting him go un-cursed last night. It had been awhile since Draco had willingly done something awful to Potter without being goaded into doing it, or without Potter cursing him back. The guilt was almost too much. 

The class was nearing an end as Draco quietly reached for his wand hiding under his desk. Crabbe caught sight of what he was doing and excitedly nudged Goyle. Draco glared back at them, quieting them with a look. Then he waved his wand while whispering the spell silently under his breath. Potter’s cauldron tipped over, clattering to the floor and splattering potion all over the desk and floor. The Slytherin students burst into laughter, including Crabbe and Goyle, as Potter looked around mystified by what had just happened. 

Potter suddenly turned around as if finally realizing what had happened, and stared angrily at Draco. Draco couldn’t even hold his stare and looked back down at his own cauldron, feeling overwhelming guilt and self-hatred washing over him. 

“Settle down,” Snape drawled, “Potter you may stay after class and clean this up. Without magic. Twenty points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class.”

Just as Potter, Granger and Weasley were opening their mouths to protest, Draco raised his voice, “It was me Professor. I knocked over his cauldron.” 

The class fell silent. Draco could feel every eye in the room on him. He could feel Potter’s eyes burning a hole into him, but he refused to look at him. For a moment more no one spoke, everyone waiting with baited breath for Snape to say something. Draco looked up at Snape, who’s face was as unreadable as ever and waited along with the rest of the class. 

“Undoubtedly Potter would have found some other way to disturb the class. Everyone, hand in a sample of your potions now and write out the side effects, to be handed in next class.”

There was a sudden bustling of sound as students scrambled to finish their potions and hand them in. The tension that had been building in the room deflated as everyone went about their business and Harry bent to clean up the mess. 

Draco noticed Granger and Weasley try to help Potter, but an evil look from Snape stopped them and they bade Harry goodbye. Draco then realized he was one of the last students in the room and quickly bottled up a sample of his potion to turn in to Snape. He passed within inches of Potter who was on his hand and knees wiping up the spill with a cloth. Draco felt shame course through him as he rushed to leave the classroom. He couldn’t bare to look at Potter another minute, knowing that he was the cause of Potter’s misfortune.

Once outside the classroom, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting to congratulate him on humiliating Potter so well, but he shrugged them off and made his way to the library to be alone. Draco found an empty chair at the back of the library and threw down his bag before collapsing mournfully into the chair. He hid his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath. Draco had never felt this bad before about messing with Potter. After last night he felt like he was turning over a new leaf but now, he was right back to where he was before. He was once again, undoubtedly, Potter’s enemy. Which, he told himself, was what he wanted, because it was easier and it was the only way he knew how to act around Potter. So why did he feel so terrible? 

That night, while lying awake in bed, Draco made the decision to ignore Potter. It seemed to be the only solution. Draco would simply pretend that Potter didn’t exist so he would no longer have to struggle to be mean to him. With this new plan in mind Draco finally drifted off to sleep.  
……………………………………………………

For the next week Draco’s plan went well. He would turn down corridors if he saw Potter coming his way and he kept his head down in Potions class refusing to look in the direction of Potter’s desk.  
Draco was once again hiding in the library from Crabbe and Goyle one night, when he heard Potter’s voice drifting in from the entrance of the library. Ducking behind his stack of books, Draco tried his best to hide as Potter entered the library. He saw him wave goodbye to Weasley as he made his way to the table across from Draco. 

Draco cursed silently to himself; how was he supposed to leave the library without Potter seeing him? He couldn’t even sit up straight without being spotted. Sliding farther down into his seat, Draco contemplated his choices. He could hide behind his books, slumped in his chair until Potter left, which could be hours, or he could slip quietly out, hoping Potter wouldn’t notice him. Since he didn’t want to be stuck in the library for an indefinable amount of time, Draco decided to risk everything and try to leave unseen.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Draco packed up his books, doing his best not to look in Potter’s direction. Without looking up, Draco stood from his chair and walked as fast as possible to the door. He nearly made it out of the library but was stopped by Madam Pince asking him if he had taken any books out of the library without checking with her first. Draco brusquely answered that he had not taken any books that were not his, trying to keep his voice low. But his attempt at a clean escape was futile. 

“Malfoy!” Potter called out after him as Draco continued to nearly run out of the library. Unfortunately for Draco, Potter was not giving up that easily, he followed after him after being reprimanded by Madam Pince for yelling in the library.

“Malfoy, wait!” yelled Potter. Draco came to a stop, and slowly turned around, afraid to find out what Potter had to say to him. 

“What, Potter?” Draco responded with as much malice as he could muster.

“I know you’re planning something,” accused Potter. Draco wasn’t sure if he felt like laughing or crying. Of course, Potter would accuse him of being up to something, he was always suspicious of everything Draco did.

“You’re right Potter, I have a new evil plan in the works as we speak,” Draco said sarcastically. 

Potter eyed him suspiciously before replying, “Well, whatever it is, it won’t work.”

“Whatever you say Potter,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes, and turning resolutely around.  
…………………………………………………………  
After his run in with Potter, Draco spent the rest of the day arguing with himself that he should be glad that Potter still believed him to be his enemy. The sensible part of his brain told him that it was a good thing, and that it can never be any other way. But the other half of his brain, the part controlled by his heart, was yelling at him to find Potter and confess his true feelings to him. He wanted nothing more than to tell Potter that he didn’t actually hate him, that he thought he was the good guy and that he was on his side. But after today Draco didn’t think Potter would even believe him.

“Why so sad?” Pansy asked Draco as he sat down next to her at dinner.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Draco said morosely. 

“Try me.”

Draco looked around to see who was near them before whispering to Pansy, “I can’t talk about it here.”

Pansy face lit up at Draco’s response, “Oooo a secret?!”

“It’s complicated,” Draco muttered.

“You’re not getting out of this, tell me everything,” demanded Pansy.

Draco sighed, “You might think I’m crazy and never speak to me again.”

“You’re only making me want to know more.”

Once more Draco peered around to make sure no one was listening to them before mumbling, “I think I might like Potter.”

Draco couldn’t bare to look up at Pansy and kept his eyes fixed on his dinner plate as he felt a lump rising in his throat and his face blushing from embarrassment.  
There was only a moment of silence before Pansy said, “It’s about bloody time! The way you always wax on about him and wonder what he’s up to, I knew you were secretly in love with him!”

Draco couldn’t believe what Pansy was say, he spluttered, “That’s—that’s not what—I just meant—”

“Just accept it Draco, you’ve got the hots for Harry Potter,” she giggled.

“Shhhhhh! Keep your voice down,” Draco whispered furiously, “I just meant that I don’t hate him and I don’t want to be his enemy anymore. That’s all.”

Pansy grinned even more widely at this response, turning Draco’s face even more crimson. “Well, whenever you realize your true feelings for him, just remember, I told you so,” she said triumphantly.

Draco shook his head, “I can promise you that won’t happen.”  
………………………………………….  
Draco wanted to curse Pansy for putting the idea in his head that he might like Potter romantically. As if it wasn’t bad enough already that he simply wanted to be friends with him, now he might want to kiss Potter??? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. 

Except that the more he thought about it the more he wanted it. He now couldn’t think of Potter without thinking about his lips and what they would taste like. And unfortunately for Draco he thought about Potter almost all the time. 

So maybe Pansy was right, maybe somewhere along the way Draco had fallen for Potter and he hated him more because of it. Because they could never be together. Because his father would disown him for liking the Boy Who Lived. Because Potter would never like him back because his family were Death Eaters. Suddenly Draco’s true feelings, feelings that he must’ve been hiding from himself for years, were coming to the surface and he didn’t know what to do. It had been only a couple of days since he had spoken with Pansy about Potter and his mind had been wheeling ever since. Every time he saw Potter his heart would give a jolt and he would have to tell himself over and over to calm down. The only thing he could think of doing that might make any of this better was to yell at Pansy for making him realize his true feelings. 

“Everything is your fault,” Draco said to Pansy as he threw himself into the common room chair next to Pansy.

Without looking up from her book she replied, “What did I do now?”

“It’s all your fault that I have now realized that I’m in love with Potter,” He whispered angrily. 

Pansy snapped her book shut, looking at Draco with wide eyes, “Love?! I never said anything about love! I just thought you had a crush on him!”

Draco felt his face heating up and covered it with his hands, “Yes, love. And its your fault because I never would’ve thought of it if you hadn’t mentioned it.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Pansy asked excitedly.

“There’s nothing to do, Potter would never like a Death Eater’s son,” he replied miserably.

“I think you have a chance. Isn’t one of the things you hate about him how he always tries to see the good in people?”

“Even me?” Draco asked, almost sounding hopeful.

“Believe it or not Draco, you’re a good person, and you’re only getting better.”

Draco felt his eyes sting with tears, “Thanks Pansy.”  
……………………………………………  
From that moment on Pansy made it her mission to get Draco to confess his true feelings to Potter, but Draco was steadily refusing.

“Go and tell him his hair looks cute today,” Pansy whispered to Draco as Harry walked into Potions class. She had been making remarks like these for almost two weeks now and Draco was finding it harder and harder to resist doing as she said. Ever since he confessed his feelings to Pansy, he had been dreaming non-stop about Potter possibly liking him back.

“It looks like it hasn’t seen a comb in a week,” Draco replied, repressing a smile.

“Isn’t that why you like it?” Pansy teased.

But Pansy was right (again), that was why he liked Potter’s hair. It was untamed and effortless, whereas Draco combed his hair each morning, using a special gel to ensure all hairs stayed in place. He liked Potter’s unruly hair because it was so different from his. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through it and mess it up even more…

“You are so obvious,” whispered Pansy, grinning at Draco for catching him in a daydream. 

“It’s your fault, you made me think of his hair.”

“When are you going to stop saying everything is my fault?”

“Never.”

Pansy rolled her eyes and began to take out her books, as Crabbe and Goyle entered the classroom. Upon spotting Pansy sitting next to Draco, they scowled and took a seat in front of them. Ever since Draco had cursed Potter in Potions he had been steadily avoiding Crabbe and Goyle, wanting to distance himself from them more. At first, they had been too oblivious to notice anything. But when Draco continually began sitting next to Pansy and ignoring their calls to sit with them, they began to get angry. 

“Just ignore them,” muttered Pansy, knowing Draco was feeling slightly guilty about not talking to them anymore. After all they had been his friends for the past few years, even if he never really liked them. Draco sighed, and took out his books as well. 

Alas, it was impossible to pay attention in class as Draco could only concentrate on Potter’s hair, imagining how it would feel beneath his fingers, how it would look first thing in the morning…after a shower…after making out on the couch…after…

Draco shook his head to clear his mind as the usual sounds of students packing up their belongings started, meaning that Draco had spent a whole class daydreaming about Harry instead of taking a single note. Draco slowly got his books together as Pansy stood waiting for him to follow her out, chatting about the book she was currently reading. As Draco threw his bag over his shoulder he felt it collide with something solid. A look at Pansy’s wide eyes and wicked grin made Draco scared to turn around.

“Hey Malfoy, you gonna move or are your legs broken?” ask Weasley angrily.

Draco slowly turned around and found Potter, Granger and Weasley all staring back at him. Instead of replying Draco shuffled a few inches back to allow them to pass. Weasley shoved passed him with Granger and Potter following. Looking up, Draco just happened to catch Harry turn around to look back at Draco before leaving the classroom. They both looked quickly away upon meeting each other’s eye.

“I can’t believe you just hit Potter with your bag!” Pansy squealed as they made their way to Transfiguration.

“Kill me Pansy, end my suffering,” said Draco mournfully.

“No way! That was great progress, I could feel the sexual tension! Did you see him look back at you?” she asked excitedly. Draco felt his insides twist. He wasn’t sure what to feel now but he hated Pansy’s annoyingly optimistic view on the situation. 

“He was probably looking back to make sure I didn’t curse him.”

Pansy shook her head, “Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

Draco highly doubted Pansy knew what she was talking about… but then again, she did know that Draco liked Harry before he even knew he liked Harry. Maybe she did know what she was talking about. Draco’s heart skipped a beat at the thought.  
……………………………………..

A couple of weeks later, in the middle of October, Draco found himself walking back from dinner by himself, Pansy had finished eating quickly in order to get a start on her homework, when he saw a lone figure coming towards him. The hallway was deserted being that it was late and most people had finished eating and returned to their common rooms. In the dim lighting from the torches burning on the wall, Draco could make out none other than Potter walking his way. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. There was no where to run, no avoiding walking right by Potter. Keeping his head and his eyes fixed on the floor Draco took another step forward and another, feeling Potter getting closer and closer to him. 

“Malfoy,” Potter said. He had stopped walking, mere feet from Draco. Draco reluctantly lifted his head and met Potter’s eyes. 

“Potter,” Draco replied. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither making a move. Draco’s heart beat faster as the seconds ticked by and he felt a bead of sweat form on his temple. 

Finally, Potter broke the silence, “Where are your two cronies? I haven’t seen them with you lately.”

Draco was taken aback by the question, first by the conversational tone of Potter’s voice, and second that he had even noticed that Draco wasn’t hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle anymore.

“I’m not really friends with them anymore,” said Draco.

“I have to admit, even for you they seemed like pretty bad friends,” Potter replied, blushing faintly in the dim lighting. Draco swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say or what was going on. Why was Potter being so civil towards him? 

“Yeah, I’m --- I’m trying something new,” Draco stuttered.

“What are you trying?” Potter asked curiously, his voice lowering as if he knew it was a secret.

Draco glanced behind his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. Lowering his voice as well he muttered, “I’m trying to not be so bad.” As soon as the words were out Draco felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He took a deep breath and waited for Potter’s response.

“You have been acting a bit …off lately.”

“Yeah, well, I get it if you don’t believe me, but that’s the truth,” Draco replied defensively, still not sure what was happening.

There was a pause for a second, neither of them looking each other in the eye, when Potter said in a quiet voice, “I believe you.”

Draco looked back at Harry, who had a faint smile on his face. He felt the edges of his own lips perk slightly up. 

“Friends?” Harry stuck out his hand for Draco to shake, “It seems like you could use a few more.” Draco stared at his hand for a heartbeat before taking it in his.

“Friends,” Draco agreed, “But you can’t tell anyone,” he added.

“I won’t tell,” Potter agreed solemnly. They released each other’s hands and were awkwardly quiet. Draco’s hand felt empty after gripping Harry’s warm hand in his.

“Guess I’ll see you around,” Draco finally said.

“Yeah, see you around,” Potter waved, and continued walking past Draco.

As soon as Potter was out of sight, Draco nearly sprinted back to the Slytherin common room. His heart was bursting and he wasn’t sure how to contain his feelings. Draco was hoping to catch Pansy still in the common room doing her homework, he didn’t know if he could wait until morning to tell her, but he wasn’t sure how acceptable it would be to burst into the girls’ dormitories to tell her the news. 

Draco skidded to a halt as he reached the entrance, doubled over panting. It took him a minute to catch his breath before he could spit out the password. Draco was in luck, Pansy was hunched over in the corner flipping through a large textbook, but upon hearing Draco pushing through the entrance she looked up and waved him over. Draco hurriedly made his way to Pansy trying to keep a stoic face so as not to attract attention to himself from the other students. 

“Spill, it looks like you’re about to overflow with secrets,” Pansy said excitedly, closing her textbook to give Draco her full attention. 

“I bumped into Potter,” Draco whispered, “and we talked.”

“Talked about what?” Pansy’s eyes were wide with curiosity.

“We sort of agreed to be friends,” Draco said, still fighting to keep a smile from his face but failing miserably.

“Draco! That’s amazing!!” Pansy squealed.

“Don’t freak out, you’ll attract attention,” Draco scolded, still keeping his voice low.

“I know you want to jump up and down and yell, I can tell from that big smile you’re hiding. But since you won’t, I’ll do it for you!” Pansy declared, jumping from her seat and dancing excitedly around the common room.  
Draco shook his head, pretending to be embarrassed by her as heads turned to look their way. Draco grabbed her hand in an effort to pull her back into her chair, but instead Pansy hauled him to his feet, forcing him to jump around with her. 

“Pansyyyyy, stop. You’re making a scene.”

“Oh fine, I’m getting tired anyway,” Pansy said, releasing Draco and collapsing back down into her chair. “Admit it though, it felt good to let loose for a second.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “It felt a little good.”

“That’s what I thought!” 

“Well, I’m off to bed, see you at breakfast.”

“Sweet dreams!” Pansy said, winking as she did so.  
…………………………………….

Draco woke to the sound of tapping on the window. Peering around his bed curtains he saw an owl sitting in the window sill tapping its beak against the glass. Quietly Draco got up from the bed and went to open the window for the snowy owl. Cursing silently under his breath at Potter’s stupidity, he opened the window carefully and retrieved the rolled-up scroll from around the owl’s foot. Only Potter would send his own owl to the Slytherin rooms and think no one would notice, Draco thought to himself. Luckily for Potter it seemed the other boys had already left the dormitory for the day and Draco found himself alone. The owl hooted softly and flew out into the morning sun.

Carefully Draco unfurled the scroll and read in Potter’s messy scrawl, “Meet me tonight at Hagrid’s. 6 o’clock”

Draco felt his heart begin to pound rapidly. Potter wanted to meet up with him. A million different thoughts raced through his head as he considered the many reasons he could have for wanting to see Draco. Before he could worry himself crazy, he threw on his cloak and rushed down into the common room. Pansy was nowhere to be seen. The clock read 10:15. It was a Saturday so she was either still sleeping or had gotten tired of waiting for Draco and had gone to eat breakfast by herself. Draco decided to try the great hall first. And there she was, reading a book and eating a piece of toast. Draco made his way to her and shoved the note in front of her eyes, startling her. She jumped and dropped her toast onto the floor.

“What gives?!” She exclaimed

“Read it,” Draco urged, flapping the note under her eyes.

She took it from Draco’s hand and read quickly, a large smile forming on her lips. She tossed the note back to Draco, took another piece of toast from the tray and continued to read her book. Draco knew it was payback for scaring her but he was impatient to know her opinion.

“Well?” He demanded.

“Someone has a date tonight,” she smirked not taking her eyes from her book.

Draco blushed, stuttering, “it’s not it… it can’t be, Potter - he would never.”

“I guess you’ll find out tonight.”

Draco swallowed hard, no less nervous than he was 10 minutes ago.What could Potter possibly have in mind for tonight. But Pansy was right, he would find out, he just had to wait...

It was 5:45 and Draco found himself pacing back and forth in the common room, glancing at his watch every minute since 5:30.

“Why don’t you just head down there now, I’m sure he’s waiting for you,” Pansy suggested.

“I can’t be early, I’ll look over eager, he’ll think I like him too much.”

“You’re overthinking this and you’ve been driving me crazy all day. Go and get it over with!” Pansy huffed.

“Fine, I’ll just walk there slowly,” Draco replied, turning from Pansy.

He started out walking slowly but then got nervous he would be too late and began walking briskly, all the while trying not worry about what was going to happen tonight. Once out of the castle Draco felt better as the cool night air whipped about him.  
He drew deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Making his way down the hill, Draco could see Hagrid’s hut glowing brightly from within. A chill ran through him that had nothing to do with the cold air. Potter was there, waiting for him. Maybe things could really start to be different.

A few feet from the hut Draco heard a booming bark coming from inside, startling him. Standing still, unsure if he should continue walking or turn back before he was eaten by a giant dog, the front door opened. Harry was standing inside, struggling to hold back the massive dog.

Potter beckoned him inside, “He won’t bite!”

“You sure about that?” Draco asked, only half-jokingly. 

“Just try not to act afraid, he’ll sense the fear,” Potter said encouragingly.

Reluctantly Draco took a few steps forward before the dog broke free of Potter’s grip and jumped onto Draco, licking him furiously all over. Draco struggle to remaking standing while also trying to keep the dog from eating his face.

“Help!” He managed to spit out before he toppled over. 

“Fang! No! Off!” Potter shouted and miraculously the dog listened.

Potter offered Draco his hand to help him to his feet. Draco was both embarrassed and annoyed and thought about refusing Potter’s hand and leaving before anything else bad could happen. But when he looked up, he saw Potter smiling a big, stupid smile and all bad thoughts left his mind.  
Draco took his hand and tried not to blush any harder than he was at their brief moment of contact.

“You wanted that to happen,” Draco accused, brushing dirt from his robes.

“I didn’t I swear! It just means he really likes you!” laughed Potter.

“Or he’s just deciding if I taste good enough to eat.”

Potter didn’t respond but only smiled at him.

“Why are you smiling creepily Potter?” Draco asked nervously.

“You’re funny. I didn’t know that about you,” Potter smiled more, this time blushing. “Well, come inside I brought us some food from the kitchen.”

Draco followed Potter into the warm, glowing hut, where the dog was now curled up on a blanket in the corner.

“So, can I ask what we’re doing in Hagrid’s hut?”

“Hagrid’s has gone on a trip this semester and left a note for me, asking me to take care of Fang while he’s away. Hermione comes in the mornings and me and Ron switch every other night,” explained Harry as he pulled plates from the cabinets.

“That’s... nice of you,” Draco responded lamely.

“Don’t want Fang to get too lonely!” Harry set the plates down on the table and proceeded to remove food wrapped up in napkins from his bag.

“And can I ask how you got food from the kitchen.”

“I’m friends with the house elves. All you really have to do though is know how to get into the kitchen, after that they feed whoever comes in!” said Harry cheerfully.

“Do I get to know where the kitchen is?”

“I have to see if I can trust you first,” Potter replied, his smile challenging Draco to the test.

“Guess I’ve got a lot of work to do then.”

They stared at each other a moment longer, Potter smirking, Draco struggling to remain calm. But then Potter broke the tension by turning back to the food on the table.

“Wasn’t sure what you liked to eat so I brought a few different options.”

Potter continued to unwrap an array of food, placing it all on plates.

“Help yourself,” he said, taking a seat and scooping a mound of peas onto his plate.

Draco sat down across from him, and began serving himself one of everything.

Potter peaked up at him from behind his glasses, obviously pleased Draco was eating it all.  
Draco could feel himself becoming warm. Between Potter’s frequent glances and the dim yellow lights, he really did feel like he was on a date. He shook these thoughts from his mind knowing that Potter did not think this was a date and that he was just being overly friendly. 

They ate in silence at first, until Draco couldn’t take it any longer, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Potter’s fork stopped midway to his mouth. He looked at Draco thoughtfully for a moment before replying, “Like I said before, I noticed you were acting different lately. And you said yourself you’re trying not to be bad anymore. So, why shouldn’t I be nice to you?”

“Maybe because I come from a long line of Death Eaters and I’ve constantly bullied you since the first day of school,” Draco offered.

Potter merely shook his head, “My aunt and uncle aren’t exactly nice people either. And it’s not like I’ve haven’t been awful to you also.”

Draco couldn’t deny that Potter made some valid points, but he still couldn’t help thinking that he didn’t deserve Potter’s kindness. Death Eaters were much worse than snobby family members and he had always been a lot more awful to Potter than Potter was to him. 

Draco opened his mouth to protest but before he could Potter cut him off, “I’m not gonna argue about this. Just don’t make me regret it.”

“Deal,” Draco agreed.

Changing the subject Draco asked, “So what do Weasley and Granger think of you being here with me?”

Potter looked up confusedly from his plate, “I haven’t told them.”

Draco’s heart dropped and he blushed faintly, “That embarrassed of me, are you?”

“No, its just that…well you said I couldn’t tell anyone.”

Understanding dawned on Draco and his heart began to beat more rapidly, “Oh, I guess I thought you told them everything though.”

“Not if you don’t want me to. I wanted you to trust me.”

Draco couldn’t help smiling at Potter’s unfailing kindness, “Maybe don’t tell them yet.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Potter smiled back

They finished eating in silence, neither really knowing what to talk about. Draco struggled internally between asking casual questions, such as favorite color, or bringing up the tuff questions such as, what do you think the Dark Lord is up to now. But by the time he decided that asking what Potter’s favorite color was would be a good place to start, Potter was clearing the food and plates away.

“Hope the food was alright.”

“Thanks for stealing it all.”

“I didn’t steal it, I asked,” Potter huffed.

“I’m just teasing Potter, I’m sure those elves would do anything for you.”

“Actually, since you brought them up again…,” Potter paused but failed to continue.

“Hellooo, Potter where’d you go?”

“Sorry, I just don’t know if I’m hitting a sore subject.”

“Well I don’t even know where you were going with that sentence. Something about house elves?” As soon as Draco said it, he knew what Potter wanted to bring up; Dobby. He frowned and looked down at his lap.

Seeing this Potter said carefully, “I just thought maybe you’d want to see him, I told him half this food was for you and he got real excited when I brought you up.”

“He did?” Draco asked slightly disbelievingly. He hadn’t seen Dobby in years, but he remembered that he hadn’t been the nicest to Dobby when was still under his family’s service.

“He said he always thinks about you and hopes you’re happy now. He said…well he said that you were always sad when he knew you and he would try to cheer you up be making your favorite foods. He’s actually the one who recommended all the food I brought,” Harry smiled sheepishly.

Draco felt so many emotions he wasn’t sure what he actually felt. Feelings of loneliness as a child and the unexpected gratitude he felt towards the elf made tears prick behind his eyes and he brushed them away quickly before they could fall. 

Potter pretended to busy himself with putting the plates away while Draco composed himself. Draco cleared his throat before responding, “I didn’t know he did that for me. I probably didn’t deserve it.”

“Malfoy, I think you need to realize that you do deserve kindness. Just from tonight I can tell that you want to be good. I think maybe when you’re ready to you should go see Dobby. It would make him really happy and I bet it would make you feel better.”

“Would you take me to see him?”

“Of course! We can go whenever you want.”

“I would really appreciate that Potter.”

They smiled at each other after that. Draco feeling so content that he never wanted to leave this little hut. He couldn’t believe that Potter himself, King of Goodness, was telling Draco that he deserved kindness. 

“Well, I guess I should get going,” Draco said reluctantly.

“Yeah, it’s getting kinda late. I’ll let you leave first and I’ll go a few minutes after you. Just to make sure no one sees us together.

“Good thinking. Oh, and next time you want to send me a message with an owl, maybe don’t send your extremely recognizable owl.”

Potter blushed, “Right, good call.”

“See you around Potter.”

“See you.”

Draco closed the door softly behind him and willed himself not to skip back to the castle for fear that Potter would be watching him from the window. Once safely behind the castle doors, Draco added a skip to his step all the way back to the Slytherin rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco call each other Harry and Draco for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Pansy dropped her spoon into her bowl with a noisy clatter, startling Draco from his reverie.

“Okay, spill! I’ve waited all through breakfast to hear about your date last night and you’re not sharing!” Pansy pouted.

Draco sighed dreamily, “It wasn’t a date but I definitely love him.”

“Well, how was it?! What did you talk about?”

“Not much really. He brought us dinner and we mostly ate in silence.”

“He brought you dinner?! Sounds like a date to me,” declared Pansy.

Draco shook his head, “I doubt he feels like that about me…but he did say that he could tell I was a good person.” His cheeks burned at this admittance.

“Oh, you’re screwed Draco,” said Pansy patting his shoulder comfortingly, “I told you the same thing the other day but you didn’t get all hot and bothered when I said.”

“You’re not helping,” muttered Draco mournfully, burying his head in his hands.

Pansy smiled smugly, “So, are you going to see him again?”

“I don’t know… we didn’t really make any plans just said ‘see ya later.’”  
“You have to make the next move Draco, you can’t let Potter do all the work.”

“I suppose you’re right…”

“I’m always right,” Pansy said, as she got up from the table, leaving Draco to his daydreams.  
……………………………….  
In the days that followed Draco didn’t see Potter for more than a few seconds as they passed each other in the corridors or on their way in or out of the dining hall. Each time Draco’s heart would flutter as their eyes met for a brief moment and Potter would raise the corner of his lips in greeting. This was usually followed by Pansy pinching his arm and Draco blushing at how much that little acknowledgement meant to him. 

When they finally had their next Potions class together, Draco couldn’t be happier that he would get to stare at the back of Potter’s head for an hour, and imagine what they would say to each other the next time they met. 

As he and Pansy took their seats together in the back, Potter turned around for the briefest of moments and winked quickly at Draco before turning back around. 

Pansy let out a squeal. Evidently, she had also seen the wink, which meant that Draco hadn’t imagined it.

“Shh, Pansy, you’re making a scene,” Draco whispered.

“Don’t act like you aren’t screaming on the inside.”

Draco rolled his eyes at her and dropped the argument, because as always, she was right. He was indeed currently screaming on the inside. He loved that him and Potter had a secret together (aside from Pansy knowing), and he loved that he had a new friend. Even if Draco wanted more, he would take whatever small amount Potter was willing to give of himself.

For the rest of the class Draco thought about the note that he would send to Potter tonight, asking him to hang out again. He hadn’t been sure if he would have the nerve to make the next move, but after that wink he felt emboldened to send a message to Potter. 

…...………….

Later that night Draco left Pansy after dinner to retreat to his room to write a message to Potter. Remembering the brief note that Potter had sent him, Draco tried to write only a few words of invitation but continued to crumple up multiple pieces of parchment. After the sixth failed attempt that read, “You, me, tomorrow night,” Draco laid down his quill with a sigh.

Maybe he wasn’t up for this after all. As soon as he thought this, a light went off in his brain and he scribbled a quick note reading, “Kitchens tomorrow night?”  
Before he could regret his decision, he shoved the note in his pocket and made his way to the owlery. He walked quietly through the castle, hoping not to be spotted by anyone, but didn’t pass any other students on his way. It must be late, he thought, everyone must already be in their common rooms for the evening. 

As he turned the corner into the owlery he stopped suddenly. Potter was speaking quietly to his white owl, and feeding her something from his pocket. He meant to turn around and walk back before he could be spotted, but Potter looked up for a moment and saw Draco watching him. Potter blushed at being caught off guard.

“Oh, hey Malfoy, didn’t know you were there.”

“I- I wasn’t spying or anything,” he stuttered, “I just came to send a letter and then I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Just saying hi to Hedwig,” Potter said, patting her head. She hooted softly as if in greeting.

“Well, I’ll just let you be then…” Draco turned to go.

“What about your letter?”

It was Draco’s turn to blush, “Oh, right, yeah.”

Draco took a tentative step into the owlery, trying fiercely to come up with an excuse to not send the letter. He was now utterly embarrassed by what he had written and wanted to tear the note to shreds.

Unable to think of a quick excuse Draco took a deep breath and said, “Actually, I was gonna send this to you.” He reached into his pocket and handed Potter the note.

“Me?” Potter asked, sounding surprised but pleased. He lifted Hedwig onto his shoulder before taking the slip of paper from Draco’s hand.

Draco pretended to look up at the owls as Potter unfurled and read his note. He tried desperately not to flush crimson but he could feel his cheeks burning with nerves and embarrassment.

Potter cleared his throat before responding, “If you’re hungry for a late-night snack we could go now.” Draco’s stomach did a flip. He turned to look at Potter who was smiling back at him. 

“Only if you want to.”

“Sure,” Potter said, still smiling, “But we have to use the cloak.”

“The cloak?” Draco asked confusedly.

Instead of answering Potter pulled what looked like a blanket out his pocket.

“I thought those were just rumors,” Draco said, slightly stunned by the sight of the invisibility cloak.

“Not rumors,” Potter responded, shaking out the cloak. He raised the cloak over his head and held it open for Draco to join him underneath. “We don’t want to be spotted by Filch.”

Draco swallowed. Carefully he ducked under the cloak and stood as still as he could so as not to touch Potter. His hands were shaking slightly at the close contact and his heart beat rapidly. Potter dropped the edge of the cloak he was holding and they were encompassed in the warmth and safety of the fabric. 

“Ready?” Potter asked. He bumped his shoulder playfully against Draco’s and Draco felt his heart lurch.

He barely managed to reply, “Ready.”

Potter lead the way throughout the castle. Walking under the cloak it was impossible for their sides not to brush together and Draco could barely contain his nerves. They walked in silence, until they were standing next to a large painting of a fruit bowl. 

Potter paused before saying, “I have to warn you, Dobby will probably be in there. Are you ready to see him?”

In his determination to write Potter a note he had completely forgotten that he would probably run into his old house elf in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what he would say to Dobby if he did see him. He also wasn’t sure what emotions he would feel at being reminded of a part of his growing up. But since they were already here and he didn’t want to disappoint Potter. 

“I would like to see him again.” He wasn’t sure if this was entirely true, but how bad could it be, he thought to himself.

Potter smiled encouragingly and squeezed Draco’s arm as if to reassure him. He whipped the cloak off their heads and tickled the big pear in the painting of the fruit bowl. The pear giggled for a moment before turning into a door handle.

“Pretty cool right?” Potter said proudly.

“Its magic Potter,” said Draco, who was rarely fazed by magic.

Potter’s face fell for a second, “Right, sometimes I forget most wizards are used to magic.”

Draco immediately felt guilty and hastily responded, “But I never would’ve guessed that’s how you get in the kitchens. So that’s pretty cool.”

Potter merely shook his head and proceeded to turn the handle. He pushed open the door to reveal a large kitchen that gleamed with cleanliness. Before Draco could make any remark, they were surrounded by house elves all bowing and greeting Potter excitedly. Potter greeted each house elf by name before turning to Draco and introducing him to the elves. 

“Everyone, this is my new friend, Draco,” said Potter. Draco nearly choked.

He wasn’t used to Potter calling him a friend out loud and he certainly didn’t think he had ever called him Draco before. Draco cleared his throat in an effort to regain control of himself, but he was still unable to do more than wave and say, “Hello.”

The elves had ignored him up to this point but they now turned their attention onto him and greeted him with as much respect as they had Potter. Draco had looked closely at each elf but none had been Dobby and he secretly let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure he could handle anything emotional right now. Not when he was trying to figure out what it meant that Potter had called him Draco for the first time.

“What can we do for you sirs?” one of the elves asked. 

“Have you got any left-over dessert?” asked Potter.

“Would pumpkin pie do sirs?”

Potter turned to Draco to see his response. “I like pumpkin pie,” said Draco.  
Two of the elves turned excitedly away to retrieve the pie while the others tugged Draco and Potter to a small table by the glowing fire. They sat across from each other as they were served the pie along with a glass of pumpkin juice each. Potter smiled fondly at the elves as the bustled around them, making sure that they had everything they needed. Once Potter and Draco had assured them that everything was perfect, they scurried off to perform other duties.

Draco was overwhelmed by the attention and the sudden silence that was now settling between him and Potter. To prevent himself from having to be the first one to speak, he dug his fork into the pie and took a large bite.

“How is it?” asked Potter. Draco flushed slightly as Potter watched him chew and swallow his bite. He was thankful the kitchen was full of dim lighting and would hopefully hide his red cheeks. 

“Good,” responded Draco, and he watched as Potter then took a bite of his own slice of pie. 

Draco was still having trouble finding words to say which was why the next words left his mouth without his permission, “So, Draco?”

Potter paused in his chewing for a moment as if being caught red handed. Draco felt suddenly very warm. He wasn’t sure if it was from the fire crackling beside them or the sudden embarrassment he felt at calling Potter out. 

Draco looked down at his plate, pushing a piece of pie around, suddenly too afraid to look up at Potter. 

“Well, I just thought since we’re friends now we could call each other by our first names,” he said hesitantly, “You could call me Harry if you like.”

Draco dared a glance up at Potter and saw that he too was staring down at his plate. Some how sharing their first names with one other felt more intimate then anything else that had passed between them. Draco’s heart beat a little faster. 

“Okay, Harry,” said Draco. The name felt strange coming from his lips but he thought he could get used to this. Harry looked up from his plate and met Draco’s gaze.   
For once Draco wasn’t afraid of the eye contact. He felt like they had crossed a barrier and were some how much closer than they had been at the beginning of the night. 

“Master Malfoy?” the moment was broken by a startled exclamation coming from someone behind Draco. 

Draco turned to see Dobby gaping at him. Thankfully for Draco, Harry spoke up for him as he was at a loss for words.

“Hullo Dobby! Come say hi to Draco.”

Dobby walked carefully forward, as if he was afraid of being scolded. He came to stand in front of Draco and stared up at him reverentially.

“Hey, Dobby. How’ve you been?” Draco asked lamely. He felt incredibly shy and was unsure about what to say to the house elf.

Dobby’s eye grew wide as he replied, “Dobby is much better now that he has seen his old Master. I have always worried about you! Dobby couldn’t be happier that Master is friends with Harry Potter!”

“I’m glad you’re working here Dobby, you deserve it. And you can call me Draco,” Draco said. Some of his shyness melted away as he saw how Dobby reacted to his every word. At hearing this Dobby was nearly speechless with delight and his eyes filled with tears.

“Dobby will let Mr. Draco and Harry Potter finish their pie now. I am so happy to have seen you,” said Dobby, bowing as he left the two by themselves once more.  
Draco let out a long breath and blinked his eyes rapidly to keep from crying. He felt relief wash over him that he had seen Dobby and Dobby hadn’t hated his guts. He was genuinely happy that Dobby had come to work at Hogwarts and had left Malfoy Manor.

Draco turned back in his seat to find Harry beaming at him.

“What?” Draco asked defensively.

Harry shook his head, still smiling, “Nothing.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“That was just really nice of you. I know it meant a lot to Dobby,” Harry said.

Draco’s cheeks reddened, but he was saved from having to reply as an elf came over to ask if he could clear away their plates.

“Yes, thank you. It was great,” Harry told the elf. The elf snapped his fingers and the dirty dishes disappeared from the table. 

Draco pushed away from the table and stood to leave.

“Oh, you’re ready to go?” Harry asked. Draco thought he could detect a bit of disappointment.

“Yeah I’m feeling pretty tired tonight.”

“Alright.”

Draco and Harry made their way out of the kitchen with many house elves bowing and wishing them a good night.

“Dobby hopes to see Mr. Draco and Harry Potter soon!” Dobby called after them.

They walked to the end of the corridor together. Again, they remained silent. Draco was sure they each had so much to say to one another but neither knew where to start. 

“I can walk you back to Slytherin,” Harry said, as he pulled the invisibility cloak from his pocket once more.

“Sure.”

Harry smiled before throwing the cloak over both of them, bringing their bodies close to fit under the cloak. They walked slowly down toward the Slytherin rooms so as not to ruffle the cloak, but there was no one in sight.

“Well, thanks for showing me the kitchens. Now I don’t have to pretend to like you anymore,” Draco said, halfheartedly trying to still sound evil. As if the only reason he was speaking to Potter was to gain access to the kitchens.

Unfortunately for Draco the only thing Harry heard was, "You like me?” 

Draco was immediately embarrassed and tried to take it back.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell,” Harry said.

They had come to a stop in front of the Slytherin door. Draco turned to face Harry under the cloak. Their faces were mere spaces apart and it was warm under the cloak. For a moment the world seemed to stop. Draco could hear nothing but the beating of his heart pounding in his ears. 

“Draco,” Harry murmured. He seemed to move closer to Draco, so close Draco could feel Harry’s breath on his face. Suddenly footsteps sounded from down the hall and they both took a step away from each other. Harry pulled Draco to the side as a Slytherin sixth year appeared down the corridor. The boy opened the common room door just inches from them and slipped inside. 

The moment was gone. Draco wasn’t sure if was relieved or devastated. He glanced back at Harry who was staring at his shoes.

“Well, I guess I better go in,” said Draco.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Draco pulled the cloak over his head, before pulling open the door. He took one last look behind him but he had no way of knowing if Potter was still there watching him or if he had already turned to leave. Draco smiled anyway in the direction of where he had been standing with Harry moments ago, and retreated into his common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Harry hang out together, Pansy loves to embarrass Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely writing this fic!

Draco hardly slept that night. Instead he spent the time he should’ve been sleeping tossing and turning with thoughts of Harry running through his mind. 

He couldn’t be certain but he thought there was a moment, right before they heard the footsteps, when Harry would’ve leaned in just a little closer and kissed him. He knew it was a crazy idea. How could Harry also harbor secret loving feelings for him? 

But was it really that farfetched? They had both been obsessed with each other ever since starting school at Hogwarts. Both doing the most to outwit the other, to best the other. Draco knew now that he had been acting that way to attract Harry’s attention. Maybe Harry had been doing the same.

But Draco was the evil one. Draco was the one who had Death Eater parents. How could the chosen one want to kiss his enemies’ son? Meanwhile Harry was smart and brave and talented. Of course, Draco would fall for him.

Draco let out a long sigh wishing he could let out a scream. He beat back the hope growing in his chest that Harry could ever feel the same way Draco felt about him. He felt selfish for wanting more when he was more than happy just being friends. He never imagined that Harry would ever want to be friends with him and he didn’t want to be greedy wishing for more.

Harry, he thought. Just saying Harry in his thoughts to himself made him feel warm all over. He couldn’t wait to call Harry by his first name the next time he saw him. Draco wanted so badly to speak Harry’s name out loud, to feel the name roll off his tongue. Harry sounded so much softer than Potter. 

Another sigh escaped from Draco, as he pulled his blankets tight around him and willed himself to fall asleep.  
……………………………..  
The next morning Draco made his way sleepily down to the common room where he was met by a very annoyed Pansy.

“Where have you been?! I’ve been waiting almost fifteen minutes to go to breakfast with you!”

“Sorry Pansy, I overslept.”

“Overslept?” Pansy leaned in for a closer inspection, “It looks like you haven’t slept at all. What happened to you since I saw you last night?”

“Ummm…,” Draco trailed off.

“Something happened last night?! I was only joking!”

“I’m gonna need some strong tea before I can tell you.”

Pansy’s eyes lit up at the thought of a juicy story. Without another word she pulled Draco by the arm all the way up to the Great Hall. She shoved Draco down onto an empty bench and proceeded to prepare a steaming cup of tea for Draco. He watched helplessly as she threw in two cubes of sugar and stirred them furiously into the tea. 

“Pansy—”

“Shhh, drink,” said Pansy, as she pushed the cup of tea into his hands.

Draco did as he was told and took a large sip of the hot tea. It scalded his throat but he took another sip in an effort to clear his mind from sleepiness.

“Soo… what happened?” asked Pansy.

Draco started scooping food onto his plate as he recounted what happened last night to Pansy. She listened patiently to the whole story, eyes wide in surprise, until Draco finished by describing what he thought to be an almost kiss. 

“So, what do you think? Was Harry going to kiss me or am I being ridiculous?” asked Draco.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t think past you calling Potter Harry.”

“Pansy! This is for real; do you think there might be a chance he could like me? Like, really like me?”

“Well let’s see; he has now twice willingly and eagerly hung out with you, he winks at you in class, you guys are on a first name basis now, he helped you talk to Dobby, and he has yet to subject you to the horror of meeting Granger and Weasley. I’d say he for sure was gonna kiss you,” said Pansy.

“It sounds too good to be true,” murmured Draco.

“You’re right. It does sound too good to be true. I think I need to meet him to judge more accurately.”

“What do you mean you want to meet him? You know who he is, you see him in class all the time.”

Pansy sighed, “I mean, I want to hang out with you guys. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, I guess I just didn’t think you would care about him enough to hang out.”

“Obviously I care about him! He’s my best friend’s future boyfriend, I have to make sure he’s worthy of you,” said Pansy.

Draco smiled, “Thanks Pansy, but I think I’m the one who’s not worthy of him.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Soo can I be a third wheel on your next date?”

“I guess…I can try asking Harry. We haven’t really developed a communication system yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” replied Pansy.

Draco was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the morning as he plotted how we would speak to Harry again. He was hoping that Harry wouldn’t find him annoying and that he still wanted to hang out with him. Draco was also hoping that Harry wanted to meet Pansy. Pansy was his best friend, and he would hate for Harry to not want to hang out with her. On top of all this Draco was suddenly terrified that if Harry met Pansy, it met that Draco would have to meet Granger and Weasley.  
Draco didn’t think that either of them would ever trust or like him even if Harry stood up for him. They were both overly protective of Harry and would be sure to always think ill of Draco. Draco now wondered if he could put off Pansy meeting Harry for as long as possible if that meant he didn’t have to meet Weasley or Granger.  
………………………………..  
Harry and Draco didn’t have much interaction for the next few days, until they were once again in Potions class together. Draco still hadn’t figured out how or when they would see each other again and he was starting to feel worried that the past two meetings had been a fluke and they would never speak again. 

As Draco and Pansy took their usual seats towards the back of the room Draco whispered, “I’m nervous.”

“I’m sure your homework is fine Draco, besides, Snape will never fail you.”

“Not about the homework! I just haven’t really seen Harry since the other night,” replied Draco.

Pansy roller her eyes.

“I’m serious! What if it’s awkward?” said Draco.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine Draco.”

As she spoke these words Draco could hear Granger and Weasley arguing about the homework as their voices carried down the hall into the class room. As their voices grew louder, Draco’s heart beat a little faster at the anticipation of seeing Harry. 

Without needing to turn around, Draco knew they had entered the room. He heard their footsteps walking down the aisle and saw Weasley and Granger pass by his desk. 

That’s when he felt it. A hand squeezed his shoulder. 

It was only a second but it set Draco’s heart racing. He watched as Harry proceeded to follow his friends to their seat and take out his books, acting as if he hadn’t just ignited a fire in Draco.

“Pansy,” whispered Draco urgently, “Did you see that?”

“See what?”

But Draco was prevented from telling her what he had just felt as Snape swept into the room and demanded silence.

Draco didn’t even bother to pay attention to the lesson, for the rest of the class he stared at the back of Harry’s head willing him to turn around or give some sign that he was thinking about Draco as much as Draco was thinking about him. At one point, Pansy nudged him in the rib and gave him a look that meant he was being obvious. Draco pretended to take notes while risking glances every few minutes.

When everyone began to pack up their belongings, Draco slowly put away his quill and ink in an effort to procrastinate and hopefully have another interaction with Harry. As Draco was screwing his ink cap back on someone knocked over his book onto the floor. He turned around to see Harry kneeling down to pick the book back up. 

“What are you doing?” asked Draco, sounding surprised.

“It was an accident Malfoy. Let me guess, your father will hear about it?”

For a moment Draco, felt like crying. All his hopes came crashing down and every doubt he had about Harry liking him were confirmed. But then Harry winked and shoved the book into Draco’s hands. 

Harry mouthed, “Open it,” before turning and joining Weasley and Granger who were poised for a fight.

“What was that about?” asked Pansy. 

Draco merely shook his head. He didn’t want to open the book in front of the students still lingering, waiting to see if anything more would happen. He felt eyes on him from every angle, and hurriedly stuffed the book into his bag. Standing up he made eye contact with Crabbe and Goyle sitting across the room. They glared at him but didn’t make any moves. 

“C’mon Draco let’s get out of here,” said Pansy. 

She tugged on his shirt sleeve and led him from the room.

………………………………………………

It wasn’t until the end of the day when Draco was alone in his bed that he felt safe enough to open the book and see what Harry had left inside. He took the book from his bag and leafed carefully through the pages until he found a note tucked into the middle. 

Draco unfolded the parchment to read, “Hagrid’s hut tomorrow? Pick you up under the cloak at 8.”

The words ‘under the cloak’ ran through Draco’s head until he was nearly dizzy at the thought. He couldn’t imagine that Harry wanted to be that close to him once let alone a second time. He thought again about how Harry had leaned forward until their lips nearly touched…maybe this time they would.

And Draco fell asleep dreaming of Harry.

………………………………………………..

Draco was especially fidgety the next day with excitement and anticipation. Pansy at first ignored him, expecting Draco to tell her what was going on, but as the day progressed and Draco became worse, Pansy lost her patience.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to guess?”

Draco let out a sigh, “I’m seeing Harry tonight.”

“And you didn’t want to invite me?” pouted Pansy.

“I’m sorry Pansy, I’m just still so nervous he’s going to change his mind about liking me.”

“That’s exactly why I should come, so I can see in real life how wrong you are.”

Draco thought about this for a moment, “Maybe you’re right…I can ask him if he minds if you come.”

Pansy squealed in excitement, “Really Draco? You will?”

“Just meet me in the common room at eight. He said he would pick me up under the invisibility cloak.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be there.”

At eight o’clock Draco peeped his head out of the common room door, and was greeted by Harry who lifted the cloak off his head to reveal himself.

“Ready to go?”

“Umm… would you mind in Pansy came?” Draco asked nervously.

Harry grinned, “Of course not.”

Draco let out a sigh of relief and motioned to Pansy to follow him out. 

“Hey Pansy,” greeted Harry, “Come on under.”

Harry lifted the cloak above his head, making room for Draco and Pansy to fit underneath. Pansy winked at Draco before sliding under the cloak.

“Cozy,” said Pansy, once they were all settled underneath.

“Everyone ready?” asked Harry.

“Lead on,” replied Pansy.

They walked as quickly as they could with the three of them under the cloak, keeping silent to stay concealed. Harry led the way down to Hagrid’s, while Pansy pinched Draco’s arm in excitement. Draco wasn’t sure what he was getting into, but he felt his heart fluttering in his chest. Pansy and Harry meeting felt like a big step and made Draco believe that they really were friends.

“Hope you’re not afraid of dogs, Pansy. Fang gets excited when people come to visit. Draco would know.”

Draco rolled his eyes at the memory of being bowled down by Fang the first time he came to Hagrid’s.

“Funny,” sniffed Draco.

Harry pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by Fang’s booming bark. 

“Easy, Fang. I brought some friends to see you.”

Fang sniffed excitedly at Draco and Pansy, threatening to knock over a chair with his wagging tail. 

“Good boy!” crooned Pansy.

Harry immediately began to bustle around the little room, preparing dinner for Fang and heating up a pot of water for tea. Smelling the food, Fang went to sit by Harry’s feet, and Draco and Pansy took a seat at the kitchen table. Pansy couldn’t stop smiling cheekily at Draco, who was trying furiously not to blush. He felt as if he was introducing his boyfriend to his best friend for the first time. He tried to shake the notion out of his head but it was hard when Pansy kept wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Harry served them tea and pulled out a chair next Draco.

“I’m flattered you wanted to come Pansy. I thought I would never be cool enough to meet you.”

“Of course, I wanted to come! Draco never shuts up about you. I had to see what was so great about you, besides being the chosen one,” replied Pansy.

“No need to exaggerate Pansy,” huffed Draco.

“Well he is the chosen one, that’s hardly exaggerating.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Ohhhh,” said Pansy sarcastically, “You think I’m exaggerating about you never shutting up about Potter. I’m not.”

“I’m regretting all of this already,” sighed Draco.

“Well I’m loving this,” said Harry.

“I think we’re gonna be best friends,” declared Pansy, winking at Harry. 

“Cheers!” Harry raised his cup of tea towards Pansy and they both drank to their new friendship.

Draco couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the easy way the two of them became friends. The rest of the night Harry and Pansy argued about Quidditch (Pansy didn’t understand what was so great about it), made fun of Draco (Harry begged Pansy for embarrassing stories), and gossiped about their professors (Pansy was trying convince Harry that Sprout was a drug dealer among the professors).

“I’m just saying that if I had all that knowledge about plants, and knew how best to grow them, I would take advantage of that.”

“But don’t you think if anyone was going to deal drugs, if would be Snape? He knows every kind of potion there is to know.”

“True, but would you really want to trust Snape?”

“Fair point,” conceded Harry. “So, do you think they all get together to have a wild night? Or they each think they’re being secretive and do it when they think no one will find out?”

“They totally all get together to get high or whatever, and laugh about what our reactions would be if we could see them all.”

“I can picture it now,” mused Harry.

Draco hadn’t said much while Pansy and Harry talked on. He had enjoyed hearing their banter and taking in the scene of his two friends getting along. He felt happier than he had in a long time, and didn’t want the night to end, but before he knew it, they were saying goodbye to Fang and getting back under the cloak.

Harry walked them back to the Slytherin common room, whispering the whole way to Pansy about whether or not she should get her own owl. Draco listened in quiet contentment and was only a little jealous when Pansy hugged Harry good night.

“I hate to admit it Potter, but you’re pretty cool.”

“Thanks Pansy, you are too,” Harry pat her on the back as they hugged.

“Night Harry,” said Draco.

“Good night Draco,” smiled Harry, as he disappeared back under the cloak. 

Draco and Pansy snuck quietly back into their common room which was thankfully empty. Pansy flung herself down onto the couch, pulling Draco down next to her.

“You are not escaping off to bed yet.”

“Pansy, its late we have class in the morning.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want me to gush about Potter.”

“Okay, maybe I want to hear you gush about Harry,” Draco blushed.

Pansy clapped her hands delightedly and proceeded to gush about Harry, “Potter is so cute and charming and funny. And he’s totally in love with you! The whole time we were talking he kept glancing at you to see if you were listening. And the way he laughed when I told all those stories about you? True. Love.”

“Pansyyyy, you’re getting my hopes up.”

“I’m not exaggerating about this I swear,” replied Pansy solemnly.

“You're the best Pansy. I’m really glad you like him.”

“I think I might have a crush on him!”

“Hey! He’s mine.”

“Don’t worry, he only has eyes for you,” smiled Pansy.


End file.
